A Splintered Man: Character Profiles
by KitFisto1997
Summary: Here are the profiles for my OCs in the Story Arcs that I've been writing...
1. Marcus Wright

**A Report on Marcus -REDACTED- Wright. April 12th, 2015.**

-CLASSIFIED INFORMATION- 

Name: Marcus Wright

DOB: 2/05/92

Current Age: 23 years old

Birthplace: Kingdom of Prussia

Ancestry: English/Cornish

Current Location: Sopron Frontier Territory, Alpine Confederation

Relatives: Laura Williams (Mother), Franklin Wright (Father), Francine de Klerk (Cousin), Jacob Williams (Uncle)

Languages Known: British English (Received Pronunciation), Prussian German, Cornish (Limited), French (Limited), Russian (Limited), Afrikaans (Limited).

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Hairstyle: Generally has his hair short, albeit messy, kind of like a mix between –REDACTED- and –REDACTED-'s.

Eye Colour: Green

Height: 180cm/5'9

Weight: 67 kg

Clothing: Black leather jacket, Light blue undershirt with denim jeans and sneakers.

Equipment: LoN ID Card, Passport and Wallet

Occupation: LoN Envoy for the Kingdom of Prussia

Weapons: 1917 Imperial German Luger (Prefers not to use it)

Biography: Marcus was born to British diplomats in 1992, a few months before the formation of the Kingdom of Prussia. His childhood was somewhat peaceful; growing up with a then-somewhat-increasingly- paranoid father has influenced him somewhat, due to the fact that his father wanted to preserve British culture until contact with the 'Mother Country' could be restored, which eventually happened in the early-2000's.

Marcus is fluent in English and German, speaking the Received Pronunciation and Prussian dialects respectively. He also speaks some limited Cornish (His ancestral tongue, from his mother's side), French, Russian and Afrikaans. He has tried to find a balance between his ancestral British and now-'adoptive' Prussian sides, with the former coming from his father's influence and the latter due to his citizenship and adoption of German culture, which already fitted with his liberal and monarchist beliefs.

Other Notes: Dislikes the USSR/Any Post-DD Communist State. He hates being called a Kraut/Hun. Keep him away from the whiskey, for your own good!


	2. Lina Worth-Ackerman

WCRB Profile for Lina Worth-Ackerman

-Basic Information-

Name: Lina Worth-Ackerman  
Race: Caucasian  
DOB: 04/08/91, Alpine Confederation  
Nationality: Alpine  
Languages Known: English, Swiss German, Romansh and French  
Current Age: 23 years old

-Physical Profile-

Height: 172 cm/ 5'6  
Weight: 54 kg  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Azure Blue  
-Occupation-  
Current Occupation: Aide in-training for -REDACTED-  
Former Occupations: None

-Other Information-

Weapons: M1 Garand  
Clothing: Light brown double breasted coat with navy blue trousers, and combat boots.  
Psychological Issues: None  
Other notes: None


	3. Francine de Klerk

A Report on Francine de Klerk. May 13th, 2015.

-CLASSIFIED INFORMATION-

Name: Francine de Klerk (aka Frankie)

DOB: 3/07/90

Current Age: 25

Birthplace: New Britain

Ancestry: English/Cornish/Anglo-African

Current Location: Port Elizabeth, New Britain

Relatives: Marcus Wright (Cousin)

Languages Known: English, Afrikaans and German

Hair Colour: Light Brown with Blonde highlights

Eye Colour: Blue/Green

Hairstyle: Generally has her hair in a ponytail

Height: 185cm/6'0

Weight: 45 kg

Clothing: Khaki button-up shirt with dark grey jeans and boots

Occupation: Journalist

Weapons: None

Biography: Francine was born to British parents in the early 1990's, growing up in Port Elizabeth, New Britain for most of her childhood. She travelled to the Celtic Alliance in 2005 to meet their remaining family members, meeting her Prussian-born cousin Marcus.  
Marcus and Frankie have a friendly relationship, although travel costs and family matters haven't enabled them to meet as often as they wanted to. She managed to get employment at the NBBC in 2009, working with a local radio station in Port Elizabeth.

Other Notes: Dislikes being called a 'Saffa'. A loyal supporter of the Windsor monarchy.

-

I hope you're fine cuz, I'll see you soon!


End file.
